Saber Reborn
by KnightSaberRage
Summary: Lina Invers is relaxing at an adventures paradise. But will it really be the comfort and peice she's looking for?


**Saber Reborn**

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers Try , Cowboy Bebop, or Outlaw Star. They are copyrights of there own enterprises. While I don't hold any legal rights over these series, the situations that I portray the characters in, however, belongs to me. This piece was created for entertainment purposes only; no copyright infringement was intended.

Finally some time off to relax, thought Lina Inverse, as she entered between the docking bay doors. After dropping by her room she intended to go straight for the mess hall. The trip in space always was hard and strenuous on the body and left one with a refinished appetite. Thinking back she couldn't remember when she had last visited Adven RnR. Adven was actually a small planet where a gigantic resort had been built for travelers. It covered the entire expanse and had been there for as long as even the oldest guest could remember. The resort itself was a weary adventurer's paradise with rejuvenation springs, festivals, competitive games, and food from every place and time. Lina really didn't care to much for the activities, all that mattered was that she would be A.L.O.N.E. Meaning no dumb jelly fish gourry, obsessive Zelgoddis, justice speaking Amelia, that nun dragon Fillia, secret keeping monster xellos, annoying Sophil, or that idiot Naga!. Just the thought brought a smile to her lips and a spring in her step. Fortunately it was no easy location to reach.  About 2 million miles of empty space separate earth from the small planet. Not the simplest of trip, Lina became exhausted at the thought of how long it took to ray-wing here with a protection barrier and time decrease spell in place. Maybe she would just go straight for a meal, realizing how much her body ached. There was time to decide that later, first she would have to check in. Dragging herself up to the front desk, a familiar face greeted her. "Hello Lina, where's your loud mouth friend". "Hi Al, just me this time. Naga is probably off getting into trouble". The old man smiled like a minion of a demon "I'm a little surprised that a woman like that couldn't keep your interest". Lina stepped back as her hand came up against her mouth " Wha..? What are you insinuating?!". "Nothing at all my dear. Well enjoy your stay. We sure have got a crowd this year. Some very interesting characters. Here's the key, it's the same as last time, oh, and before I forget this letter came for you" " AL replied though he gave no effort to conceal the devilish expression on his face as he handed it and the gold key off. Lina mutters " Dirty old man " but waves to him as she makes her way out and says "Thanks, see you later". She made her way directly towards a set of stairs. 'Wonder who sent me this?'

"Come on Boton, where are you taking us!" demanded the agitated Yusuke, who at the moment was struggling to forestall himself from falling off her paddle as it zipped through space. "Well, Koenma decided that we need a brake, so he's sending us on vacation". "Where, Mars?!" Sarcasm hinting in his voice. "If you must know, it's a tiny planet called Adven" Boton informed, cursing the tiny toddler for sending them alone. Keko was bound to be furious when the news reached her. Poor Yusuke, he might want to make this a permanent journey then. The paddle disappears into the darkness.

The scene shifts to a secluded hallway covered in crimson, with beautiful paintings, statues, and curtains. Flames dance across the ceiling, designing breath taking art, as well as a mystified surrounding. Black fire jumps up the side of walls, reaching out and merging with their more luminous red brothers. Emerald Chandeliers hung from the burning roof, casting the sound of crystal lightly chiming together  to every corner. "Bing", the elevator doors slide apart welcoming the traveler. Lina stands there stiff, eyes reflecting terror in a window. A letter drifts down from the powerful sorceress's trembling hands, coming to a light rest upon the floor. " It…..can't…..be.." Lina mumbles still in complete shock. Looking  down at the letter she reads:

Dear Lina,

I'm coming to visit you at Adven Resort in a week or so. I plan on staying a few weeks. Enjoy your stay. Love you, little sister. Have fun.

                                                                          Luna

Dropping her arms limply to her sides and hanging her head low "What did I do to deserve this?" Doors slowly close behind our Bandit Killer, as if sealing her fate to the now dreadful planet. Life never seemed to be fair.  Walks down the hall to a large solid oak double door with a pure gold dragon emblem knocker and luminous designs of fire. Lina sighed with relief; at least she had something expensive in her name. Her room happened to be one of the finest built, with the most luxurious fabrics, exotic paintings, and exquisite pieces. Nothing was sparred to indulge and impress the guest when it was constructed. It put the chamber of a king to shame and would have privileged any Queen to slumber in its confines. Often Lina stayed elsewhere in the resort, feeling uncomfortable in the royal surroundings, but it still required a check up. Already deciding to sleep in a more preferable in, she slid the silver key gracefully into the slender lock and twisted it. There was a satisfying "click" and the doors eased open. She entered and closed them, casting her and the room into darkness. Not minding it so much, she proceeded forward, bumping into the Double-Queen sized bed. Her legs betrayed her and she fell into the awaiting crimson silk. "So...soft, so...tired, maybe a small…..nap...wouldn't…….h...u...r...t…" begins to drift off.

**(Somewhere in space)**

The Outlaw Star's grappler arms clashed with the pirate ship's. Soon the two were hand locked in a deadly game of mercy. Sparks flew as pressure began to rip apart both machines. The outer metal was melting in certain areas. Both had been in battle for the last tiresome dreary hour, neither would be able to continue much longer. "Gean, power out put is down to 20%, Ships stability is at 50%, and the grappler system efficiency is at 61%" Informed the computer. The pilot was frustrated, running a hand through his coarse red hair "Hey Jim is she ready yet!?" yelling to the boy on his right. The boys expressions was twisted and mangled in a state of fear and impatience "Not yet Gean!", Just then Asia's voice was heard from the screen" I'm in place". "Ok than do it" Gean smiling at what was about to happen to his opponent. ( Scene Switches to the outside of the enemies ship).  Asia is standing next to the opponents Grapple arm. Using her Kataro-Kataro strength, she plunges her hands through the metal, straight into the joints that gave the machine motion. One sudden move now  would tear her arms completely apart. "Easy…easy…almost there" talking to herself as her hands searched for the main connection. A small light shined in the distances, only catching Suzuka's attention from inside the ship. "Hold on"  she said, drinking a cup of steaming hot tea. "Got it!" Asia's voice crackled over the radio. Jolts swept through the entire length of the two vessels as the arm was torn lose. "Well I guess we're done here" Gean told the  guy of the other ship, waving  its broken Grappler arm. The Bebop suddenly collides with the Outlaw Star.

**(Back at Advin)**

"Do you think they'll ever stop" Amy, looking at her friend and the red headed sorceress at another table, chowing down. Somehow a competition had started between the two and things were beginning to heat up. She turned around to face her companions, discovering them to be placing bets on the winner. "5 on Serena" Lita spoke. "I'll place 10 on the short red head" Raye bringing up the challenge. "Well I have some money, lets say 7 on Serena" Mina joining in. Not everyone was exactly in the risk taking mood though. "Come on guys, were not setting a very good example for Rink" Amy bowing her head. "Well I don't think that stupid meatball head is going to win, 25 on the red head" Rini, reaching her hand over the table and dropping the money. "How did you get that?" wondered Lita thinking 'Maybe she's started beating up the kids at school'. "38 on Serena" Michelle letting the green paper drift calmly to the smooth surface. "Well, then I'll have to go with the short one, 41" Amara gazing at her Aqua haired friend as she upped the wages. This was turning into a competition on its own. "You obviously haven't seen Serena at supper, put 15 down for me" Luna. "I don't know about that Luna, that other girl looks as if she has rhythm for this, 17 on her" Artemis. "Hey wait a minute, where did you two get cash" Mina. "We cats have to find a way to live to" replied Luna. "What about you two?" Raye looking from Amy to Setsuna. "It's just a waist of time" Setsuna. She would know. Amy shook her head declining the invitation. Waiters raced to and fro, clearing plates away and brining forth new dishes. Lina studied her new rival closely, not really having to keep up with the blondes pace. The girl had an appetite; she had to give her that and a grace as she noticed that no contents had managed their way into the golden locks. Lina suddenly felt a steel shiver sprint down her spine. "WHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! I'll put 300 on that undersized flat chested sorceress Lina "WHOHOHOH!" came that bone chilling, horrifying, unbearable laugh causing her to freeze while knife and fork dropped to the half finished platter with a ringing clank. A look of true terror crossed her face. Serena was turned around, looking towards her friends table only to see a tall women in a skimpy bikini, armor spiked shoulder pads, and a cape. Lina, trying to stop a mild heart attack, didn't really want to see the expression on the young competitions face. The tall woman was an embarrassment to everyone. "300! " all the scouts exclaimed in union. The raven haired women looked down at them "Is there an echo in here?" placing the bag of money square on the table. They glanced from her to the bag then back to her. The raven haired woman thru her head back and laughed "Whohohoho " causing the hair on everyone's neck to stand "I am Naga The Great White Serpent! The most powerful sorceress in the world!". Sweat drops appeared on all the scouts as Lina bowed her head in humiliation. Naga looked to the red headed rival with a smirk. 'Gods what is she going to do now', thought Lina. "I'm famished from the trip" she said, taking a seat between the two. She picked up a fork and began tearing past her first meal and quickly devoured a second. So that's her game huh. Lina followed suit and started digging into another plate. Serena rejoined, adding more work for the employees who unfortunately had witnessed an eating contest between Lina and Naga before. In the background the scouts were changing bets due to the new arrival. In between chunks of beef and other food, being swallowed more instead of chewed, Naga asked her small rival "…. I'm sur….prised….to…see you….here…..I thought (stuffs a huge steak in her mouth and takes a few minutes to gnaw it down)…they only let people with some class in here". "I…could alm…ost say ….the….same…for you" replied Lina, not wanting to start a fight with her just yet. They continued like that well into the next hour. Serena had given up much earlier on knowing when to admit defeat. In the end neither won for they ran out of courses and did not feel up to searching for a new restaurant. Lina stepped down the stairs and out of the building first, with Naga right behind. She crossed her arms behind her head as the annoying tall woman asked "So, what do you want to do now Lina?". Lina looked at her partner with the uneasy reassurance she would be stuck with her the rest of this vacation. Oh well, at least the others weren't there. "I'm going to the hot springs for a while" Lina said, walking in that particular direction. "Then I'll come along to. After all its been ages since I've seen them " Naga, falling in beside her. Lina moaned, she hated being right. The two walked off down the street.  

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: So how did you like it? Its my first try at fan fiction and I hope you enjoyed it.

This will be a continuing story. 


End file.
